When You Say You Love Me
by joedan84
Summary: Buffy’s living at the Hyperion when Spike comes back from the dead.


Started and Finished: January 24, 2004

Pairing: Buffy/Spike

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: Chosen

Summary: Buffy's living at the Hyperion when Spike comes back from the dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

****

When You Say You Love Me

*Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling

Lost in a dream

Like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say those words, my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means*

Buffy walked into the Hyperion lobby. She stopped short when she saw Spike. "Spike," she said as if she didn't believe he was really there. In all honesty, she was afraid to believe it. Spike had died almost six months earlier. A hero. Saving the world from the biggest of the big bads. Buffy had caught a glimpse of him as she fled Sunnydale High. His soul lighting him up from the inside like a Christmas tree, turning him to ash.

Spike visibly tensed when he looked up and saw Buffy. "Buffy," he said, looking her over. "You look good."

"Thanks, Spike," she replied with a small smile. "So do you."

Spike stepped forward as if he wanted to go to her but was afraid to. "How have you been?"

Buffy shifted nervously. She had pictured a million times what she would say to Spike if she had ever seen him again. She never told anyone, though. It was silly to dream of what you would tell a man who would never come back. But here he was. So, maybe it wasn't as silly as she thought.

"I've been okay," she answered.

*What could it be that comes over me

At times I can't move

At times I can hardly breathe

When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive*

Spike stepped forward again, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humor. "Would have called or written, but they're not big on phones or pen and paper where I was," he said with a small smile.

Buffy returned the smile. "I'm not very good with the whole letter writing thing as Giles is always telling me," she said, her eyes glued to him. Wow, he looked amazing for someone who'd been dead for six months. 

Spike nodded, glancing around. "How long has it been?" he asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his duster.

"Two hundred and thirty three days," Buffy said without any hesitation. She knew exactly how many hours, minutes, and seconds also, but was afraid of how she'd sound if she tacked those onto the end. Every moment without him was an eternity to her.

Spike gave her a sad smile. "Been counting, have you, love?" he asked.

"Every day, Spike," she answered with a nod.

*You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong

And when you're with me, if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

Somewhere between the heavens and earth

Frozen in time

Oh, when you say those words*

Spike stepped forward so that he was directly in front of Buffy. He reached out a hand as if to touch her face, but pulled it back before he touched her. "I missed you, Buffy," he said, his voice soft. "Every day I thought about you."

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, Spike," she said, her voice wavering. "You're always in my heart."

Spike gave her a soft look. "Don't cry now, love. I'm here," he told her. He stepped forward, pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him just as tight as she breathed in the familiar scent.

*When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive*

Spike rubbed her back, his voice soft. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Buffy clung to him tighter as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she let go. "You better not, Spike," she warned him.

Spike tightened his arms to reassure her, tilting his head to kiss her temple. "I won't."

"I missed you so much, Spike," she told him, leaning into the kiss.

Spike gave a small smile at that. "Good to hear."

Buffy tilted her head to look at him, a hand going to his cheek. "What else would I have done?" she asked. Buffy knew that she had hurt Spike repeatedly, but she'd meant what she had said before she left him months earlier. She had meant it with her whole heart, body, and soul.

*And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I

Celebrate every moment

And when you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way*

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, love. When Darla said that everyone was living here with Captain Forehead the mind wandered," he said. Spike forced a slight smile, trying to tease. "Wouldn't have been the first time you had Angel breath since he left Sunnydale."

Buffy shook her head. "There was no Angel breath, Spike."

Spike smiled genuinely at that. He tilted his head to give her a kiss. Buffy kissed him back, moving closer to him, but keeping the kiss soft. After a few moments he pulled back to look into her eyes, moving a hand to her cheek. Buffy didn't look away before she put her hands on his cheeks. She tilted his head to kiss his forehead. Spike closed his eyes when she kissed him, resting his hands on her hips.

*When you say you love me

The world goes still, so still inside and

When you say you love me

In that moment, I know why I'm alive

When you say you love me

When you say you love me

Do you know how I love you?*


End file.
